Ivo Andonov
|residence = Sofia, Bulgaria |father = Unnamed father (deceased) |mother = Tsvetana Andonova (Deceased) |Occupation = Right-hand man of Petar Tudzharov (Formerly), Gang leader |Affiliation = Petar Tudzharov (Formerly), Rosen Gatsev, Tihomir Gardev, Rafael, Nikolai Rashev (Formerly), Krum (Formerly), Martin Hristov (Formerly), Angek Yakimov (Formerly) |sigothers = Adriana (Formerly) (Former Lover) Nia Tudzharova (Former Lover) | others = | actor = Zahary Bagarov | seasons = 1 - 2 - 3 - 4|age = 35|height = 1.93}} Ivo Andonov is the secondary antagonist of the popular Bulgarian crime drama series Undercover, appearing as the secondary antagonist of Season 1, the secondary-turned-tertiary antagonist of Season 2, one of the main antagonists of Season 3, one of the main antagonists of Season 4 and the primary antagonist of Season 5. He was a ruthless Bulgarian gangster who initially served as the loyal right-hand man of powerful Bulgarian mafia boss, ex-cop and wealthy businessman Petar Tudzharov, only to betray him later on and take his seat as the new ruling crime lord of the Bulgarian mafia. Description He is Dzharo's violent and fearful right-hand man. Ivo was born in a stable and good family of physicians and studied only in elite schools. While still very young, his parents went to work in Israel and Ivo was left in the care of a distant aunt. He eventually grew up on the streets with his parents' money and with the poor interest of his aunt. Soon, he became a criminal and after impressing powerful mafia boss Petar Tudzharov with courage, becomes his right-hand man. Ivo is not a typical criminal. He accepts everything as a military organization. He is a fan of various terrorist factions and thinks of himself as a criminal who fights with the unfair system. He intakes cocaine and likes it very much, although it enhances his aggression. His biggest fear is that he will die at an old age peacefully in his sleep. He dreams of a heroic death, to become a legend. Ivo hates cops and sees them as "selling bastards". He likes the movie "Braveheart", the iconic fictional gangster Sonny Corleone from "The Godfather" (1972) and listens to The Doors. Undercover Season 1 TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Victims First-hand * Albanian gang - Killed off-screen *Officer Georgiev - Shot to death * Maznia - Stabbed to death with a fork * Demir Aikan's right-hand man * Demir Aikan * Security guard (character) * 4 Turkish assassins * Rafael * Roni Second-hand * Patzi and Toni - Killed by the Twins on Andonov's orders * The Moldovian girls - Killed by Rendeto on Andonov's orders *The Calculator - Shot by Krum on Andonov's orders *Zdravko Kiselov - Shot by Krum on Andonov's orders *The Lizard - Poisoned by unseen assassin/s on Andonov's orders *General Penev - Shot by a hitman on Andonov's orders Third-hand *Nikolai Rashev - Arranged Nikolai's death by intentionally framing him as a traitor, which indirectly leads to Dzharo sending paid hitmen who kill Nikolai and wound Martin and Tisho *Boyana Vasilev - Killed by a hitman on orders of Dzharo after failing to see through that Ivo falsified documents that said that Tisho was testifying. *Kiril Hristov - Secretly gave away info to the police about the robbery Martin and his father were conducting, leading to Kiril being captured by the police and later dying of a heart attack in prison as a result of the stressful situation he was put into. Trivia *He is portrayed by renowned Bulgarian actor Zahary Baharov. *Him and his organization slightly resembles Tommy Vercetti and Vercetti Gang,from Rockstar Games's game Grand Theft Auto:Vice City. Both him and Tommy were working for 1 organization and got out of it (Ivo've worked for Petar Tudzarov till Tudzarov didn't accuse him to be a traitor,while Tommy've worked for Sonny Forelli and Forelli Crime Family. Both Tommy and Ivo've worked with people that were in army.Ivo've worked with General Penev while Tommy've worked for Juan Garcia Cortez. Both Juan and Penev have helped the criminals to achieve their goals and to rise. (In Tommy's case,Juan tried to solve the mystery of the ambush of a drug deal between Forellis and Vance Crime Family).While both Tommy and Juan are still alive,General Penev is shot by Ivo's guards,and Ivo was shot by SWAT Tactcal team. Unlike Ivo,Tommy've killed his former boss,Sonny Forelli. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gangsters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Right-Hand Men Category:Murderers Category:Petar Tudzharov's organization Category:Deceased characters